<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken and Stolen by Namimed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177627">Broken and Stolen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namimed/pseuds/Namimed'>Namimed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, i think i'm hilarious tyvm, the title is angsty but that's bait because i'm mean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namimed/pseuds/Namimed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend, Bomin, claiming certain cereals and mugs as his own will not be stopping you today. No matter what he says, you know him too well now. Of course, life is never perfect and certainly never goes as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Bomin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken and Stolen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Check out our, me and Kris, Golden Child drabble blog! 99kdh.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[9:32am]</p><p>“First my cereal, now my cup! You have your own!”</p><p>You stood in the kitchen holding Bomin’s mug as he waved his hands dramatically at the edge of the kitchen. </p><p>“I will allow you to claim your cereal, won’t stop me from eating it.”</p><p>“Obviously,” Bomin mutters.</p><p>“But a cup? Not gonna happen.” You take another sip as if to punctuate your point. </p><p>“What if there’s some sob story behind it like it was a gift from a dead parent?”</p><p>“I’ve attended more than a few cousin weddings with you by now, so I know most of your family by now. Even the most extended drunk uncles who barely count.” </p><p>Bomin sighs. “Alright, fine. It’s not exactly a sob story but whatever. See the design on it?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s ugly how could I not?” You snort.</p><p>“It was an art project from my friend in elementary school and I just never got rid of it. He even signed the bottom.”</p><p>You lift the cup to look underneath and sure enough, in some messy kid scrawl, there is a name signed. </p><p>Bomin is awake now and starts rummaging in the cupboards for some sort of appropriate breakfast. “Where’s the oatmeal bag?”</p><p>“If I find it in 0.25 seconds I’m going to lose it.” You don’t even look back at the counter when putting the cup down. Of course, because life is Like That, you place it on the curved edge and it falls immediately.</p><p>Bomin doesn’t even turn around, “this is why we can’t have nice things.”</p><p>You curse and grab a kitchen towel to throw on the remainder of your drink, now all over the floor.</p><p>[9:45am]</p><p>A month later and here you are again, sipping out of a “stolen” cup and munching on some delicious “stolen” cereal.</p><p>Bomin comes into the kitchen, takes one glance at you, and turns right back around.</p><p>“Hey!” You yell at his retreating back.</p><p>“I just don’t want to be around when you drop that one, too,” his face is serious but his tone is teasing.</p><p>“Ugh, you’re never going to let that go are you?” You huff and go back to your cereal. Yes, it’s your cereal, now.</p><p>You didn’t even notice Bomin coming up behind to drape his arms over you. “You’re adorable when you’re angry, you know that?” </p><p>“Yeah, I did know that actually.”</p><p>“Brat,” Bomin laughs and kisses your cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>